


A Gwent Battle

by pandaspots



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Fantasy Violence, im not lying go check, prize winner third place of the gwent holiday contest of 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: Ciri misses Geralt while he's away and she's confined to Kaer Morhen.





	A Gwent Battle

**Author's Note:**

> yo.  
> this is not plagiarism, i am actually the person who wrote this for the contest, Andressa Corrêa, DM on twitter @kotturstjarna if u want to see me and my husband's (the 2nd place winner) sweet loot  
> (im not joking abt being married to the second place winner either)
> 
> anyway enjoy this nice piece of story written while trying to keep my son from ripping our physical gwent cards in the move akjsdfkdfglsfj

The night was freezing. The moon shone bright in the sky and reflected off the hard carapaces of the Arachas drone. Geralt was calculating his odds. He could attack, but the peasants with him were tired, and Uncle Vesemir was old and tired. The arachas queen screeched, laughing her scorn upon all mankind. Who these witchers thought they were to stop her?!

But the witchers weren’t quite done yet. Geralt launched towards the queen, as Uncle Vesemir yelled at Lambert and Eskel to get their shit together!

_ (“Language, little lady!” Vesemir chastised from his comfortable chair in front of the fireplace. The storm still raged outside.) _

They charged ahead, blades shining in the moonlight, black and green from arachas blood and venom, and slayed the drones, but then  _ the nekkers attacked! _

The nekkers ate the remains of the arachas drones and rose in great many numbers! The witchers took their swallow and thunderbolt potions, tired but not done yet, they would  _ kill the monsters or die trying, such is the life on the path! _

_ (“Is she okay, she’s been laughing evilly for a whole minute now. Also aren’t those Geralt’s gwent cards?” _

_ “She’s probably missing Geralt.”) _

Geralt told the peasants to stand back and get the stray nekkers.  _ I will take care of this _ , he gruffed out, jumping into a group of nekker warriors and casting igni, roasting their asses on the spot! The nekkers were screaming, and running around like headless chickens, or I guess headless nekkers once Uncle Vesemir, Eskel and Lambert got to them.

_ “Surrender to your fate, Arachas queen! _ ” Uncle Vesemir bellowed, and even the mighty monster queen shriveled under his mighty uncle voice!  _ “You and your drones cannot stop us!” _

The queen foamed her venom, and more drones came from the depths of the earth. She let out a shriek and what is this? The Wild Hunt? What is the Wild Hunt doing here?!

_ “Mwahahahahahahahahahaha,” _ laughed the evil Wild Hunt rider,  _ “this is the end of the line for humankind, witchers, and there’s nothing you can do to stop us!” _

But Geralt wouldn’t be stopped, and with another igni, set fire to the dried grass and threw a dragon’s dream bomb at the warriors.  _ “Eat shit, you evil monsters! You will never get past this fire, because I know your weakness!” _

_ “Nooooo, fire, our only weakness!” _ The knights screamed in unison, melting into the ground, because Wild Hunt warrior are made of living ice, and they melt down!

_ (“That is some lore she’s making there.” _

_ “I wished she would put this much dedication into her studying.”) _

The drones attacked, using the riders’ distraction to their advantage. One of them got Eskel on the face, and that’s how he got his old scars even worse! Some girls like that, I guess, there’s girls on Melitele’s temple who would probably line up to heal him.

But not all was lost! Uncle Vesemir used his ancient knowledge to hit the arachas drone where it hurt! However, they needed to get to the queen.

_ “We need to get to the queen! We’ll never end this unless she dies!” _ Uncle Vesemir said, but try as they might, they could never mow down enough arachas to damage the queen.

They were getting tired, and they needed help.

Suddenly! A flash of green and here it was! The great Cirila Fiona Elen Riannon! The only female witcher in existence! She was also a sorceress! She dropped onto the arachas queen and saved the day!

* * *

 

The door to Kaer Morhen’s keep opened, letting a cold draft in. A few sparse snowflakes heralded Geralt’s return, and he fully expected to be attacked by Cirila. She certainly would’ve been warned by Vesemir or Lambert that he arrived. However, his welcoming committee was comprised only of Eskel.

“Where’s the kid?” He asked, dropping his bag of supplies on the table.

“Playing with cards. She’s making quite the stories there.” Eskel turned around, ready to go back to the warmness of the firepit.

He fished a small package from his bag before following, loosing his riding leathers as he went. As Eskel said, there was Ciri, a little ways from the fireplace, sitting by a table and using his gwent cards as figurines, screaming dramatic lines and laughing evilly. He approached her storyteller’s den and deposited the wrapped gift besides the pile she was using to keep her obviously very long, very dangerous tale of witchers on the path.

“Panthers should be weak to chin scratches,” he suggested, and Ciri dropped her cards in favor of hugging him.

“Geralt! You made it!” She all but yelled, making him wince.

“Got you a present too. Happy yule solstice, Ciri.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!  
> and thank u CDPR peeps for giving my son his favorite NR pin that he almost took to daycare


End file.
